1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting device having a light source such as a light emitting diode, and more particularly, relates to a lighting device in the form of an electric light bulb.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, lighting devices with light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light source have been developed for various uses, and have been replacing lighting devices using conventional light sources such as an incandescent light bulb and a fluorescent lamp. Moreover, a lighting device has been developed that has a remote control function by means of a remote terminal such as a remote control unit in order to adjust the light source to the desired brightness and adjust the lighting condition. Moreover, many lighting devices using a light emitting diode as the light source adopt a switching circuit of the PWM control method or the like in order to adjust the brightness of the light source.
As a lighting device having the remote control function, for example, a fluorescent lamp lighting device having an infrared remote control function has been disclosed in which by providing an electric filter on the transmission line of the electric output of infrared receiving means, even when an infrared ray with a high-intensity argon spectrum that is prone to be generated when the fluorescent lamp is activated in a low-temperature atmosphere is received, the infrared receiver can be prevented from malfunctioning by blocking the received infrared ray by attenuating it with the electric filter (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-268159).